


Taken

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Fandom RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Roughness, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When role-playing goes horrifyingly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission of this type, ever! Please be gentle.

"No, no little one, please don't make me hurt you!" The man pleaded, tightening his hold on her. One strong arm wrapped around her waist with the other crushing her chest and his hand covered her mouth. "Sweetness stop fighting me! I don't want to hurt you unless you make me!"

Holly stopped struggling in his death grip lock and fell limp against his broad chest. The first human thing she discovered about the man was his smell. Holly thought he smelt unusual for this sort of activity. Sandalwood, musk and something distinctly male rubbed off his body onto her.

"Good girl" he anxiously praised, stroking the side of her head. "You be good and I won't have to hurt you."

The man kept his large hand over her mouth covering most of her lower face. She could tell by how her head rested against his lower chest that he was a large man. Even if Holly was suicidal enough to fight him once more she was no match for him. Her petite height rendered her useless.

"I just want sex from you." The man confessed, tightening his hold on her. Holly felt her stomach sink at his omission. "You're going to be a good girl and give me what I want, I'll let you go afterward. If you fight me I'll take it and hurt you, sweetness!"

The man was deadly serious in his intent as he brushed his erection against her lower back while adjusting her. Feeling her breathing pick up she tried to remain calm. His hand prevented any form of verbal negotiation between them.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and your not going to make a noise," He warned. Nodding her head furiously Holly reassured him she wouldn't. Slowly as he said his hand was removed from her mouth causing her to gasp open-mouthed.

The arm around her waist remained but the one holding her chest moved to her back. Grasping a fist full of her baggy sweatshirt he shoved her forward and said "Walk" Holly did.

After concluding that they could move easier without his arm hooked around her body the man dropped it, continuing to hold her shirt. He was directing where he wanted her to go like a puppet. So far they hadn't left the park, they walked further into the woods and away from people.

"I'm not very good at sex," Holly spoke softly.

"You don't have to be." The man replied. "I'm not looking to make love. I'm looking for a nice warm moist hole to fuck."

Holly grimaced visibly at his response and felt the bile build in her stomach. A headache she had increased and her body went numb.

"I'm not even that attractive!" She pleaded.

He snorted behind her. "Doesn't matter."

What else could she possibly say for this man to leave her alone? It was clear he only wanted one specific thing and unfortunately for her that didn't necessarily have to have attraction attached to it.

"And you are attractive but that's beside the point." The man added, stopping them on a side trail. "You have a pussy, that's the point."

"Yes, but how do you know I don't have an STD or…you know...I'm not tight?" Holly desperately pleaded, attempting to turn and face him. The man prevented her violently from facing him by grasping her shoulders and twisting her around instantly.

"You're young" he groaned "All young cunt is tight, even a sluts."

A push had her walking down a man-made side trail with her would-be attacker behind her. When they reached a clearing he stopped them. She saw a fallen log about waist high to her off to the side. Holly had a good idea as to what he'd use it for.

"I'm going to let go of you and your not going to run." The man commanded darkly. If you even attempt to run I'll hurt you, badly. Do you understand, sweetness?"

"Y...yes." she nervously replied.

True to his word the man let go of her. Even if she wanted to Holly couldn't run. The odds of her tripping and falling from the fallen trees and other nature accessories were greater than getting away.

"Go over to that tree and bend over the little one." He directed.

Cautiously Holly did as he instructed, finding the most comfortable height for her stomach. She heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind her prompting Holly to turn her head and get a quick look at the man before he slammed her head down into the rough bark.

"Don't fucking look at me!" He barked, venom dripping from his voice.

She held her breath as large hands roamed up her side's and under her sweatshirt, coming to rest on the waistband of her yoga pants. The man inched closer until Holly could feel his erection rubbing against her backside now. Swallowing heavily she held her breath and tried to ignore the solid heat.

"I'm sorry sweetness but men need sex or they do primitive things." He apologized, pulling her pants down to just under her bum-cheeks "I have an urge that I can't meet myself. This isn't your fault, it's human nature."

Holly began to shake violently as warm soft hands ran the plains of her bare bottom. The man behind her spread her legs out wider and pulled her bum-cheeks apart to get a better view. Biting her bottom lip she fought back the sobbing that went with her falling tears.

"You are gorgeous" he moaned.

She heard him undoing his jeans while a single finger ran up and down her semi-parted slit. The contact had created slickness despite the nature of their encounter. The man didn't say anything to her about it. He probably knew it wasn't from arousal.

"I'll be gentle," He promised, holding her down with one hand pressing against the small of her back. The other, presumably, helping to guide his cock into her body. "This won't take long, I just need a release!"

Holly felt his thick head pressing into her opening and began to panic. Letting out a little cry she wiggled her hips in the hopes of discouraging the man. The pressure on her lower spine was increased in an attempt to hold her still. Rough bark pressed into her soft tummy cutting her slightly and grazing her skin.

Pressure, all she felt was an unnatural pressure and the feeling of being split open. Holly wasn't a virgin but she never experienced someone that large before. She didn't have to physically see his cock to know it was above average.

When he was halfway inside her one hand clutched her hip while the other covered her mouth and silenced her sounds of protest.

"Shut up!" He hissed in aggravation.

Holly gave a muffled scream into the Palm of his hand as the man slammed forward, smashing into her cervix. As an act of mercy, he held still for a fee moments and allowed her to adjust. Even if she was aroused and this was wanted Holly doubted she could adjust completely to his size.

Slowly the man started to move his hips back and forth. He deliberately pulled all the way out and slammed back in, slowly, hitting her cervix each time. Holly felt like she was being punched in the uterus.

"Are you going to be good, sweetness? Or do I have to keep hurting you?! I told you not to fight me! Keep struggling and I'll force my cock thru your fucking cervix!" he threatened violently, smashing into her hard once more to prove his point.

"I'll be good!" Holly pleaded frantically "Please...it hurts!"

He didn't say anything as he kept both hands on her hips pumping it her at a medium speed. He wasn't forcing his entire length into her body missing her bruised cervix just like he said he would if she was good.

The sound of his pleasure made Holly even sicker to her stomach. His moans, the sound of slapping flesh together and his heavy breathing would never escape her memory of this attack. How could a man actually enjoy himself while raping a young girl he didn't even know? Holly didn't understand it.

"Fuck your tight!" The man moaned crudely, stopping for a moment and parting her lips to get a better view. "Umm, my cocks wedged in there nicely."

He started to fuck her again except this time he kept her sex parted and watched as his cock moved in and out of her body. A hand came under her tummy and fingers rested against her swollen clit. Dread built up inside her. Oh god. He was going to force pleasure on her!

Slowly in a circular motion, his index finger moved against her clit. A jolt of pleasure washed down her spine and into her pussy where it spread into a tingly warmth. Unable to stop it a moan left her slightly parted lips and her fingers dug into the bark harder.

"I'm gonna cum, but not before you do!" The man strained, increasing his speed.

Holly's eyes widened when she realized he was gonna cum inside her. The man wasn't wearing a condom, at least, she didn't think he was. The risk of pregnancy already or an STD was high as it was. That was something Holly had tried desperately to ignore.

"Please," she pleaded "Please don't cum in me! Please don't cum in me!" Her voice was dripping with pure panic and for the first time, she actually reached behind her and pressed against this man's stomach hoping to get him to stop.

The man grabbed her hand and held it tightly beside him.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum in you." The man stated huskily, lust oozing off his words. "I'm gonna flood your womb with my cum. Your belly will be round with my child whether you like it or not. Sorry sweetness, human nature."

Holly began to fight against him, bucking and moving her hips against him. The man in response came closer and pressed her tighter to the tree.

"Get off me, no!" She yelled lowly hoping someone would hear her.

"Don't you fucking fight me!" The man yelled at her aggressively, painfully grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head back in submission. "I'm going to fucking breed you whether you like it or not!"

Her attacker went back to slamming into her hard once more, his swollen head just kissing her cervix balancing out pleasure with pain. Much to her surprise, he went back to rubbing her clit in rhythm with his thrusting.

"Are you gonna cum for me? I want to feel your quim milking my cock." He panted.

Holly felt her nipples harden and her stomach tighten. Never admitting it she was close to orgasm as was he. That familiar heat between her legs started to build as well as the pleasure. A tightly round coil was about to be released and quite frankly Holly didn't think he deserved it.

"Cum on" the man coaxed, increasing the speed of his fingers "Cum for me sweetness!"

Her body started to shake from something entirely different than fear. Guilt and disbelief washed over her as a rather powerful orgasm wracked her body. Crying out she gasped and clutched the trees side, thrusting her hips back into his for that touch of added pleasure.

She could feel her soft insides throbbing and clenching around his stuff shaft violently doing just as he stated, milking him for cum.

He thrust into her three more times before shoving himself as deeply as possible inside her body, releasing his warm essence. He gave a loud gasp announcing his orgasm. Holly could feel it coating her insides and flooding her. The man stayed inside her, slumping against her body and breathing heavily in her ear.

Both hands rested lightly on her hips as he attempted to regain his wits.

A gentle kiss fell on the side of her neck followed by one right by her ear. Holly moaned and wiggled her bum against the man's hips.

"Are you alright sweetness?" He asked, genuinely concerned, rubbing her lower back with the Palm of his hand.

Holly stood up, her legs achy and turned to face the man. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up slightly and met him for a tender kiss halfway.

"Jesus, Lee! Your like an animal!" She huffed into his mouth, smiling.

"You got what you asked for," Lee replied with a grin, helping her pull her pants back up.

"When I said role-playing I meant in the bedroom. Not an impromptu performance in the woods." Holly replied.

"I'm am an actor I can't help it. Are you sure you're ok, though? I was rough on you." He inquired, looking her over very carefully. Lee brought her on for an embrace, nuzzling the side of her neck with his nose and kissing her once more.

"I'm alright love, I promise. You were amazing." Holly reassured him. "Now let's go home and created scene 2."


End file.
